Pokemon Creepypasta: Level 19 Darkrai
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: I do not own Pokemon! Just a short creepypasta I wrote based off of my Pokemon Diamond game. No flames! Rated T for swearing


Level 19 Darkrai

Pokemon Diamond and Pearl was the very first pokemon game I've ever owned. Seeing that I'm a pokemon fan you'd think Fire Red or Yellow would have been my first. Well I came a little late into the franchise at the time. Recently, I beat the league and decided I would stick around a little while longer to catch some legendarys, level up my pokemon some more, or just battle with my sister who beat the game long before me. I was planning what to do as the credits rolled by, my sprite riding her bike down the path of victory. I decided the first thing I wanted to do was catch a Darkrai, my favorite legendary pokemon. Don't judge me for saying this, but I adored the Pokemon Movie: Rise of Darkrai. The film made me come to love the protective pokemon and his mysterious nature. I actually hacked a Darkrai long ago with my action replay, but it was level 19 and extremely weak. Every time I wanted to level him up by fighting against another wild pokemon, he'd just faint. I'd put him in the daycare and nothing happened. So I left him back in my empty PC for months.

As the credits came to an end, the screen faded to black, and I just sat there on my bed, waiting for the game to let me continue. There was no music, no dialogue. Just utter silence…for 20 minutes. I was growing impatient, ready to turn off my power and restart the game. After all it saved…I think… I slowly stretched my finger tip toward the side of my DS, ready to turn the power off when suddenly the game began to start up again…I think. A single speech bubble came up that said,

"It was all just a dream."

I woke up in my bed, back at Twinleaf Town. What did it mean it was all just a dream? Did I not beat the league and it was just some sort of illusion? I got up and checked my pokedex…it was empty. I checked my pokemon party, only my Pachirisu remained. Still level 73 with full HP. Why my Pachirisu? When I exited and returned to my room, my Pachirisu was suddenly out of its pokeball, following me like he always did when we went to the park in Hearthome City. I don't recall ever taking your pokemon out at anytime in the game, but I accepted the odd change. My Pachirisu and I walked toward the TV to see what was on. It only said,

"A DARKRAI stares at you. He is unhappy. He is unhappy. Where were you?"

I was so confused, not to mention a little freaked out. I pressed the TV again, and the same message kept showing up over and over. I talked to my Pachirisu who blurted out its usual cry.

"PACHIRISU seems to be calm."

Well that's a good sign. We walked downstairs when suddenly the music stopped, and my mom was nowhere to be seen. I went to see what was on the TV.

"He's on the move. HIDE."

Who's on the move? My Pachirisu blurted out its cry and ran out the door.

"Where's PACHIRISU going? After it!"

Not bothering to question where my mom was I ran out the door to find my pokemon. When I stepped outside, all of the houses were gone except for my own, only a field of grass remained. Even the pond and dirt road was replaced with just grass. As if we were living on a prairie. The Twinleaf Town theme was playing, only slowed down like the game was lagging. I turned around to see if I could go back inside.

"The door appears to be locked. He's on the move! HIDE."

I walked up to look for my pokemon when suddenly I spotted him in front of the entrance to Lake Verity. The music stopped as I came closer to my pokemon. Before I could catch up to him, Pachirisu turned around and walked into the entrance. I followed him, only to wait 7 minutes for the dumb game to load some more.

When it finally started up again, there was no music, except for a low hum that grew louder and louder as I approached the edge of the lake where my pokemon was standing. Suddenly my sprite froze in place and couldn't move. An exclamation mark hovered above Pachirisu before he gave out one last cry…and jumped into the lake. Suddenly the speech bubble came up again.

"PACHIRISU has fainted! ALLISON is out of usable pokemon! …"

With every loud hum that blasted through the speakers, the crystal clear water began to transcend into pink…then red…then almost a dark brown. The screen cut to black with the words BEHIND YOU flashing red for a split second.

"ALLISON vanished to the Pokemon Center. If only she hid in time…like PACHIRISU."

If I hid in time? There really was no other place to go. I was forbidden to wander away from Twinleaf Town, I wasn't allowed back into my own house, my whole neighborhood vanished, it's like the game has trapped me in some sort of…_nightmare_. And was jumping into the lake and getting killed by God knows what considered hiding according to Pokemon Diamond?!

My character awoke at the Sandgem Town Pokemon Center with no one inside. No music, no pokemon. At this point I wanted to turn my DS off so none of this would have ever happened, but I was afraid I would have to start the league over again, which was almost impossible for me to beat. It took me over a month to complete the league…and to give that all up just because I'm being hunted down by some Darkrai in what I assume is supposed to be a nightmare? Never.

I exited the Center to find it was nighttime, and all of the buildings had vanished once again. I was trapped in an endless field of grass with only a Pokemon Center towering over me from behind. I walked around hoping to find something besides a Pokemon Center, when suddenly my sprites shadow began to grow tall from behind her, and take on the form of a very familiar pokemon, _Darkrai_. My character froze once again as the hum grew louder and louder.

"DARKRAI challenges you to a battle. Do you accept?"

I was then given the option: YES or NO. I hit NO, only for this to appear.

"Cannot escape!"

I hit NO again, but it only repeated, "Cannot escape" again and again. I finally hit yes. The legendary pokemon theme music played as I was immediately thrown into battle. The tune appeared to be fine as well as the sprite animation. But I noticed something terrifying…I was battling the Darkrai I hacked with my action replay…still at level 19.

"Your DARKRAI wants to battle! Go DARKRAI!"

My character suddenly flung a masterball with a level 100 Darkrai inside. I felt confident knowing my pokemon could take care of this catastrophe, but with a game suddenly this fucked up I wasn't so sure. Before I could make a move, the level 19 Darkrai attacked.

"DARKRAI used HYPNOSIS."

Sound waves suddenly shot in my direction, as I assumed Darkrai would be put to sleep, but instead he just turned around and looked toward where my sprite trainer was off screen.

"Your DARKRAI is now in control!"

The music suddenly stopped as I held my breath.

"DARKRAI used Dream Eater on ALLISON!"

My character was definitely asleep during all of this seeing that Dream Eater only works when the target is asleep.

"ALLISON has fled the battle!"

The scene slowly faded to black as the word HIDE appeared in blood red letters for a split second. When my character awakened, I was suddenly in some sort of pitch black world where my sprite was the only thing visible. This must have been the Dream Eater effect. I ran around to see if I was trapped in an enclosed space, but it seemed I could just go on and on and on.

I finally spotted an old, abandoned house after 10 minutes of running around. The wood was very chipped, and there were dim lights on from inside. As I walked forward and toward the entrance, speech bubbles began to cloud up the bottom of the scream, unknown voices shouting at me not to go inside…but on the other hand I had to get away from those two Darkrai's . I had no choice.

Right when I walked inside I wanted to leave. There was nothing but a long, narrow, carpeted hall heading north with blood splattering all around the walls. My sprite continued to walk, even when I pushed down on my control pad, a speech bubble popped up that said,

"ALLISON is not in control. Don't fight it."

So my character kept walking down the endless hall. Chilling organ music began to play aloud as I walked, very low pitched, and very slow, I couldn't even recognize the instrument at first. I kept going until all of a sudden I saw my entire pokemon team standing along the sides, watching me. My Budew, Prinplup, Abomasnow, Ninetails, Fearrow, they were all there…except my Pachirisu who jumped into Lake Verity from earlier. I kept walking, wondering where my pokemon was until I got to the end of the hall. My sprite suddenly stopped right before the entrance.

"They're behind you. HIDE! Before you end up like the others…HIDE!"

An exclamation mark icon appeared above my sprite as she ran up the stairs and into a small room with nothing but a bed. The music stopped as soon as I stepped into the room.

"They're here, HIDE!"

My sprite walked into the bed and stayed there without my command. The low humming noise, now twice as loud, began to play as I saw a horrific shadow of Darkrai suddenly creep up the side of the wall. The legendary hovered the rest of the way up and began to move around the room, slowly. Darkrai looked over at the bed and an exclamation appeared over his head. He slowly crept over and stared at me.

"DARKRAI has found you! Cannot escape!"

I was now panicked at what the pokemon could possibly do to me now that I was just stuck there. Instead he turned around, and began to speak.

"DARKRAI: PACHIRISU!"

Suddenly my furry friend walked up the steps with a milky white, digital eyes, with gray and white fur.

"Use Thundershock!"

I don't even remember my Pachirisu learning that attack. The pokemon began to spin around, faster, and faster, until it released its electricity and zapped the entire room. The electricity began to build up until it clouded up the screen with a burning, bright blue. Then it cut to black again, and very small blood red text popped up on the screen.

"You're too late. Now join them."

Suddenly numerous human and pokemon sprites appeared from way far away. They began to slowly walk toward the front of the screen as if they were after me. As they got closer I recognized all of the human sprites were the people living in my neighborhood, and the pokemon were the ones I had in my party and PC. They were all white, black, and grey. As they stepped closer, the humming grew louder and louder. Until they suddenly blinked away and this appeared.

"ALLISON woke up! Dream Eater wore off."

All of a sudden I woke up back in Twinleaf Town…and from then on the horror was suddenly over. Only problem was I had to restart my game all over again. I never beat the league, the gym leaders, or caught pokemon for that matter, that level 19 Darkrai started my game over just as I had completed it…but why? How? I was too petrified to even try and answer myself. That Darkrai never showed up again though, and nothing weird or strange ever happened in the game. I decided to toss it to the side for a while after my horrid experience and play some other games. If there's one thing that game did teach me about pokemon, it's this:

Never lose faith in them.


End file.
